To Be Real Yet Fake
by PkmnTrainerArceus
Summary: This story has a realistic Naruto character who gradually dislikes Konoha more and more. Kyuubi will not be good, but will help Naruto. Villagers will sabotage Naruto subtly, not "Get the Demon!" shouted a drunk villager. Naruto will be one of the few ninja who uses deception. Naruto will have an unorthodox advancement through the ranks of Ninja. Rated T for Blood and Violence.
1. Introduction

Hello. It's been a while since I have last updated any story. Last time I was on here I canceled most of my stories because they were cliche and cheesy and poorly written. However, recently I decided to take up a Naruto fanfic. My goal is to write very differently from Naruto stories that I dislike for certain reasons, such as:

-Minato writes Naruto a letter while Kyuubi is attacking; he is the leader of a village under attack, he will be planning, not writing a letter-Kyuubi helps Naruto as a kid for no apparent reason, and is extremely nice; this story might have Kyuubi helping Naruto, but he won't be nice, rather, I am going to have Naruto become darker, which leads to my next point  
-Naruto suddenly becomes very dark of a character or very powerful with no developed back story; in my story Naruto will gradually come to hate the village more and more  
-Naruto staying 100% loyal to the village; first off, that's not fan fiction; second of all, that is not realistic at all  
-The villagers attacking him DIRECTLY in mobs when he was a kid; Villagers aren't that stupid to attack him in the open; in my story they will subtly sabotage them; I actually like the villagers attacking but not in the most commonly used "I see the demon! Get the demon!" shouted a drunk villager type of thing.  
-Village leaders having a lot of paperwork; once again, that's not fanfic; secondly, they have secretaries for reasons  
-Naruto/Sakura; I despise this pairing, I hate Sakura, period. She is a horrible person, and magically becomes powerful  
-Naruto/Hinata: This isn't fanfic and is plain stupid, Naruto and Hinata are complete opposites and in this case, it won't work

These are just some of the many things I dislike in fanfiction

My first chapter will be up soon


	2. Chapter 1

**An: Hopefully, I won't end up canceling this story.  
Also, if you are going to criticize me, make it constructive and tell me what you don't like and how it should be fixed.  
Bad Example: I hate your story. You should delete it, it is horrible.  
Good Example: I think that your story would be a lot better if you fixed this issue _ that commonly came up by doing this _.  
**

~_Chapter Begin_~

A young boy wearing a plain white t-shirt and short cargo pants walked by a lake inside the village of Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. A casual observer would ask why it was called hidden in the leaves if it was not hidden, merely situated in the middle of forest. This boy happened to be a casual observer, unlike the rest of the inhabitants of his village, and was currently contemplating that question. However, the young boy had no one to ask his question.

At this point, one might ask who this boy was. Fortunately or unfortunately, nobody would ask or answer that question, because everyone knew who this boy was, and because they knew who he was, they sent him glares and ignored any attempts of communication the boy made. This young boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, who had a dream to be the leader of the village, otherwise known as the Hokage. No one knew of this dream, because young Naruto had no one to share his dream with. Naruto was quite intelligent, and kept mostly to himself, reading books and pondering questions about the world, or society, or random things in life.

After answering his question about why it was named the village hidden in the leaves, answered with the fact that either no one noticed or the leaves blew away, Naruto began his trek home. On his way through the streets of the smelly, glare filled village, Naruto was just hoping for someone to say anything to him, because even hate was better than not being acknowledged at all.

Naruto gazed up at the Hokage monument, a monument that has not been changed for quite some time, and looked at each face, finally resting his gaze on the final face and thinking about how similar he looked to that fourth face. Today, Naruto was feeling more sad and hopeless than usual, and it was at this point that the young boy gave up his dream, deeming it to childish and explaining to himself that while he might be as great as the men on the monument, he would never be one of them because everyone refused to acknowledge him. Naruto still felt great love for his village, but he could help his village thrive in a different manner than becoming the leader.

Reaching the area of the village in which he resided, Naruto walked up the stairs to his apartment, pulling out his civilian keys, as most ninja used blood or chakra to enter their living complex buildings. With a sigh directed at his boring day, Naruto threw his keys onto the counter and walked into his kitchen, making himself some sushi to eat. Naruto liked a variety of foods, having no clear favorite, and made sure to eat a well rounded diet. When Naruto looked out of the window, wrapping his sushi, standing on a stool, he saw kids swinging on swings in the park, laughing, and chasing each other. Books were interesting to Naruto, as they had lots of knowledge stored in them, or a made up story with an exiting adventure, or many different topics that could be written about; however, they all had one thing in common, which was that each and every book Naruto read was the writers particular view of the world, even if it was just facts, because the writer would be biased as to what information the writer found interesting.

Despite all of the joy books brought to Naruto, he was running out of books to read, even though he was allowed into the ninja and civilian libraries because the librarians seemed to have a soft spot for him, and so Naruto needed to find something else that was interesting and that could occupy him for a while. Looking past the park, Naruto saw ninja training in the training fields, punching and kicking logs or making hand signs, then shouting out something, which Naruto knew was what attack they were using. Naruto thought that was somewhat pointless, because the enemy would know what attack was about to be used and could quickly formulate a strategy to counter the attack.

Thinking back to his given up dream but resolve to help to the village, Naruto decided something interesting he could do would be to begin training for his career as a ninja. He would not train for justu, simply training in fundamentals that would begin his path as a ninja, such as chakra control and physical condition. Once he mastered those aspects, he would begin to learn basic ninjustu that he found useful, not the flashy justu that everyone knew and young kids wanted to learn, along with basic taijustu styles that he thought would fit his thinking proccess. Naruto might even see if he could learn genjustu, but he estimated that he couldn't because even he could already feel his massive chakra reserves. Big chakra reserves meant it would take even longer for him to master chakra control, which was the base of ninjustu and genjustu. Naruto decided that later on he should search for genjustu that took a lot of chakra to use, and genjustu that took a lot of chakra to break, so that if he could learn genjustu, his enemies would tire from breaking out from it. Naruto would try to have a sophisticated battle style by the time he became a genin, so that he could survive in the field with as much as a survival rate as those with bloodlines.

Speaking of bloodlines, Naruto believed that he had none, and he was somewhat right. He was in no clan that had a bloodline. He didn't even have a clan at all! However, due to the Kyuubi, which he did not know was inside of him, which was the reason villagers hated him, Naruto was immune to genjustu, because he had two separate chakra sources. For some reason, after Naruto would walk by villagers, he could faintly hear them murmur about some stupid Kyuubi brat, but Naruto thought the Kyuubi was dead, so why would villagers call him a Kyuubi brat.

Naruto finally noticed he was finished making his sushi, and so he quickly ate it before showering and going to bed, feeling as if this day was different and the start of his career. Shortly after climbing in bed, Naruto fell asleep.

~_Chapter End_~

**An: Sorry if you were disappointed by the lack of dialogue; however, I assure you that there will be a lot of dialogue in the coming chapters. If you like something that I'm doing in my writing, tell me an I'll keep doing it. If you dislike something, tell me and I will try to fix it. Constructive Criticism is appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 2

**An: Well, there goes one chapter. I don't know how many chapters this story will consist of, but in my outline for plot events, this seems like it will be at least 20 chapters. The reason for this is because unlike so many other stories that have good plot, I develop my characters throughout all the chapters, whereas other writers simply explain the character in 100 words.**

~_Chapter Begin_~

Naruto awoke with a start, ready to begin his training as a ninja in the basics. He got dressed into tight yet loose clothing that wouldn't limit his training, and began to make and eat a tasty breakfast while outlining his plan for training, mainly focusing on chakra control, physical strength, physical speed and thinking in the midst of a battle. When Naruto finished he rushed to the ninja library. After all, how was he supposed to practice chakra control without exercises to do it with.

After spending a solid fifteen minutes finding good exercises, Naruto had a final list with four main stages that were all broken down into smaller parts. He would start by first doing the leaf exercise, and would try to get one leaf to stick to him for a full thirty seconds by using chakra. After he succeeded at doing that, he would try to stick several more leaves onto himself, and would keep adding more and more until he could have leaves coat his whole body for thirty seconds, then a minute. After mastering that part of chakra control, Naruto would take one leaf, make it stick to him, and try to expel the leaf off of him hard. He would keep adding leaves to expel until he could cover his whole body with leaves for thirty seconds and expel all of them at least two meters away from him.

Once Naruto mastered the leaf exercise, he would make sure he could do the final part at least ten times in succession, then he would begin doing the tree climbing exercise until he could walk up and down the tree with ease. Once he could do that, Naruto would advance to water walking, and when he could do that, Naruto would then practice running around the lake several times on water.

Finally, once Naruto mastered all of his control exercises, Naruto would practice the final leaf stage twenty five times every morning along with running a couple of laps along the lake. Once Naruto mastered his physical training, which he had no plan for yet, he would practice putting chakra into movement, so that he could move even faster and jump even higher.

With exitement, Naruto rushed toward a secluded training field, attempting to ignore the glares but failing. However, today the glares only dampened his spirits slightly. Finally, he reached the training field, and started to call upon his chakra. He could feel the tension in the air as he summoned his chakra, something he already knew how to do. Focusing his chakra, Naruto felt his first big ninja breakthrough...

...and promptly stared at the leaf in the air as it shot off of his skin. This was going to take a while, quite some time.

~_~ Line break/Time skip because I'm not going to go into detail about every single little failure and success ~_~

(One Week Later)

Naruto huffed, and puffed (and blew the house down), and gasped for air. He had finished the leaf exercise a while back, but the tree walking, climbing, chakra-ing, whatever-you-wish-to-call-it exercise had taken a lot out of him, despite his enormous stamina. But none of that mattered right now, because Naruto had completed the Tree Exercise! Naruto stared at the sky, it was getting dark, and he should probably get home. On his way back Naruto decided he would head over to a restaurant called Ichiraku Ramen, whose owners let him eat as long as there were not too many people there. After all, if they accepted the "demon brat" at all times they would have very few costumers, which would be bad for business. When Naruto arrived, he saw that there were an average sized amount of customers, but he would still probably be allowed to eat. However, unfortunately for Naruto, Teuchi, the chef, had several of his civilian friends over, friends who did not like Naruto, and also unfortunately, Teuchi was drunk. Naruto had no idea of this as he walked near Teuchi.

"Teuchi, what is the demon brat doing in here?"  
"Do you even allow the brat to be here, he could ruin your life?"  
"Leave him be, men, he is doing nothing right now," said one man who wasn't Teuchi.  
"No! Kick him out, he did horrible things to this village. Even if he is the host, he protects the demon!"  
"You guys are right," said Teuchi, "let's kick him out.

Teuchi didn't actually recognize Naruto, and so he simply shouted drunkenly, "You! Boy over there! Yes, you! Out of my restaurant. You ruin business, and you haven't showed your face around in a while, so why now!" Teuchi exclaimed.

Naruto, who was hurt by these words from someone he actually talked to (if you haven't noticed, Naruto doesn't speak much) and turned around with a sad face and left. Across the street, some ninja, who understood Naruto's hardships, whispered to each other.  
"If the villagers keep this up he might eventually end up communicating with the fox, and that would be horrible," one ninja said."Right now he is young so he feels sad; when he is older that sadness will turn to anger, and the Fourth's Legacy might leave the village, taking so much power with him," said none other than Kakashi.  
At this statement, the other ninja, who were Asuma and random ninja of the village, turned to Kakashi, with a look of disbelief on their face. "What! He's the Fourth's legacy?! Why didn't the Hokage tell everyone, and make his life so much easier."  
"He would have too many enemies at a young age, and would become stuck up, even more so than the Uchiha, if the Third told anyone. This is an S-Class secret, and you can't tell anyone," said Kakashi.  
"Well didn't you just tell us," asked Asuma.  
"Yes. However, by reporting me, you are telling others, so you can't report me," said Kakashi.  
"You always have a plan, don't you?" asked Asuma.

However, he got no answer, as Kakashi was already gone.

~_~ Chapter End ~_~

An: Sorry for late update, I have exams coming up.


End file.
